Stories and Constellations
by rachangeleyes
Summary: Castiel has spent the past weeks in the bunker but he feels useful. Dean suggests he tells him stories and invites him in to feel more comfortable.


Now fallen, Castiel found himself wondering aimlessly around the Men Of Letters bunker most days. He was without purpose and, though Castiel would never actually admit it, he was _bored. _There was nothing to do. Putting it simply, he could not get into Heaven and take care of Metatron because he didn't know how to or where to start. He didn't have a plan of any sort. It frustrated him and had been doing for months but tonight he felt different.

Castiel had ambled down the corridor from his own dull room that he hadn't dared to move around or make his own (as Dean had told him to) because he didn't _feel_ at home. As far as he was concerned, he didn't have a home. But now he found himself at Dean's bedroom door. Light poured out of the gap between the door and the carpet so Dean must be awake. Castiel pushed the door open slightly with his knuckles so he could peak inside and, upon looking, he saw the hunter lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. Dean looked more tired than Castiel had ever seen him and the former angel was about to back out of the room when Dean sighed.

"What's up, Cas?"

"Nothing… I just couldn't sleep," he replied, which wasn't strictly a lie.

He heard Dean sigh again then he shuffled over to one side of his bed.

"C'mon then."

"Dean, I-"

"Just come over here."

So Castiel walked slowly into the bedroom- that looked very homey and very Dean- and shut the door behind him. He stood there for a few moments and took in the room. There were weapons on the wall and a small picture of Dean as a toddler with Mary on the bedside table but, other than those arrangements, it was immaculate. Dean glanced over at him, still stood in the doorway, and narrowed his eyes.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

Castiel paused and he wasn't sure how to reply or what the right answer was. But his feet were thinking for him and he moved to lie down next to Dean on his bed. It was not a huge bed so their shoulders touched and their arms brushed against each other but, in contrast to his own room, it felt comfortable. Dean shut his eyes and exhaled through his nose.

"Tell me a story, Cas."

"A story?"

"Yeah. You've seen a lot and been around for a while…" Castiel chuckled and Dean stopped speaking. "What?" he added, when Castiel's smile had subsided.

""Been around for a while"," the former angel quoted, smiling again.

Dean's lips curved up slightly and he shifted so he was leaning on his right side, looking at him clearly.

"How old are you, Cas?"

"Millions of years old."

"Really?"

"In case you have forgotten, I do remember human evolution. I also recall the tower of Babel, Cane and Abel, David and Goliath, Sodom and Gomorrah…"

"Tell me one of those."

Castiel slid his eyes over to the side, averting them from the blank ceiling, to Dean's less than plain features to see if he was lying.

"You want me to tell you a story?"

"Yeah."

Both men lay there on Dean's memory foam mattress as Cas told the story of Cane and Abel, with their knuckles brushing against each other's. Dean had heard parts before but was enthralled in it nonetheless. As Cas finished, Dean opened his eyes.

"You should do this for a living, Cas."

"Do what?"

"Storytelling. You've got a knack for it."

"Thank you, Dean."

"You'll be telling me you know the name of every star and constellation next," Dean chuckled.

"I do."

"You're joking."

"I am not joking." Dean stared in disbelief until the quiet was unsettling for Castiel. "What makes you think I wouldn't know the names of the stars my father created?"

Dean stared at him for a little longer then quietness settled in the room again. The buzzing sound from machines in the main room could be heard as well as odd noises throughout the bunker. The topic Dean was almost denying would have to be brought up.

"How's being human, Cas?"

He looked at Dean.

"It is… tasking. And not as convenient as being an angel. It feels as though I'm lacking something, Dean. I cannot get comfortable and I don't feel like I am at home like I was in Heaven."

"You're saying that you'd prefer being up there than living here?"

"No. On the contrary, I prefer being down on Earth. You're all God's creations and the work he has done on this planet is remarkable. I have always loved it here. What I prefer is the comforts of home. It's something I do not feel in this bunker- in my room."

"Well…" Dean started. He felt embarrassed and he could feel heat rising up his neck. "You could always just… I don't know… Stay in my room?"

"You're asking me to stay here?"

"Yeah."

"Stay with you in this room?"

"Yeah."

"There is only one bed."

"I think we'll manage, Cas."

"But-"

"If it makes you feel more comfortable and… if it makes you want to stay then, hell, I'll do anything."

A genuine smile crept on Castiel's face- smiles that seemed to only occur around Dean.

"Thank you, Dean."

"I just need to say something," the hunter blurted out, sitting up on the bed and facing away from Castiel and planting his legs on the floor. When the former angel made no response, Dean continued. "I'm not gonna let it happen. I'm not gonna let you turn into some broken fallen angel. I promise, Cas. It's not gonna happen. You're still… useful. I still… I still need you. Promise me you won't…"

He wasn't sure how to continue and his words failed him. His head dropped into his hands and he felt Cas shift on the bed behind him then sit next to him. Castiel took Dean's hands away from covering his face and held them in his own.

"Dean, I promise I won't become that. For you. And thank you for finding me and bringing me here. I do feel safe," he added, cupping Dean's cheek in his hand. When he leaned into the touch, Castiel shuffled closer next to him. "I think I need more practice being human."

"You need to-" Dean's brain twigged what Cas was meaning and he chuckled to himself. "You're serious?"

"I want to."

"Then let's go out and-"

"Dean."

"What?"

"I don't want anyone else. I never have."

That was enough for Dean and he closed the gap between them. His rough lips met Castiel's soft ones for a brief moment and his thumb grazed down his cheek. As they broke away, their eyes bore into each other's and Dean was aware that his mouth was hanging open slightly. It was strange that a man he had known for around five years could make him like this and his mouth curved into a smile.

"If you want me to stay, I will stay happily."

"Thanks, Cas. You gotta tell me more of these stories though."

"It will take a long time to recall everything I know."

"Good."


End file.
